Romania's Halloween Party?
by UnlitLantern
Summary: It's halloween time and Romania's decided to host a halloween party, but his intention's are more than a good time. He invites all the countries to a party at his castle that he twists into a dark game for his enjoyment. Co-written by me and my good friend Jay, it's a halloween you won't forget. More chapters coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- You're invited!

~Written by Jay

It was just another normal world meeting. Well, you know, as normal as the world meetings could get.

"I'M THE HERO!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Ohhonhonhonhonhonhon~"

"PPPAAASSSSSTTTTTAAAAA~!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" The room suddenly fell silent as Germany's voice rang out. Germany sighed. "Now, can we get to first order of business. Halloween. We should put aside our wars and have a large Halloween party. But where?"

"We could have it at MY house dude! I have a crazy big house and backyard to host everyone!"

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't think I want to taste one of your disgusting hamburgers."

"Ohhonhonhonhon~ We need to have it where everyone is…..close enough, non?"

The countries started arguing again. Germany sighed and rubbed his temples. All of the sudden, Italy jumped out of his seat. "Ve~ I GOT AN INVITATION!" The room went silent again as they looked at the Italian, confused. "Look! All you of have one too!" The confused countries looked down at their notes and papers in front of them. There, on each pile of papers, was a blood red note with a bat in the middle of it. America opened his curiously. He scanned the contents carefully. "Hey!" Everyone looked at the loud American. "They're invitations to Romania's Halloween party! It's tomorrow at his castle in…..Transylvania? Apparently, everyone is invited! And it's a sleepover! He said he's gunna supply our costumes!" With that, everyone else opened up their invitations and read them. The nations smiled. "I've never been to Romania's house."

"This will be fun da?"

"I wonder what costume Romania will put me in?"

The chatter continued until the meeting ended. Since this meeting was in Hungary, the nations were able to drive to the castle. They planned to all travel together in large vans to the Transylvanian castle. They were going to meet at the world conference place tomorrow to start their trip. The nations traveled back to their hotel to pack for the Halloween party.

It was the next day, and as planned, the nations met at the parking lot of the world conference place. Germany and America rented four large vans for them to use for the week. Each van could hold ten people. The countries argued for a half hour, trying to decide who was riding with whom. In the end, the groups went like this; Germany, Italy, Japan, America, England, France, Russia, China, Canada and Prussia in one van with Germany driving. In another van, it's Spain, Romano, Belgium, Netherlands, Austria, Hungary, Greece, Turkey, Egypt and Seychelles, Austria driving. The next one has Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine and Sealand, with Switzerland driving. The last one had Korea, Vietnam, Taiwan, Thailand, Lithuania, Latvia, Poland and Estonia, who's driving. On the way to Transylvania, in the Germany van, Italy started to annoy Germany in the driver seat from shotgun. "Ve~ Germany, how much longer?"

"Look at the GPS! We have three hours left."

"Well, how long have we been driving?"

"We have been on the road for FIVE MINUTES."

"Carm down Itary, we wirl be there in time."

The van was quiet for an hour, before America got bored and unbuckled his seatbelt. "America! Get back in your seat you idiot! I'm still driving!"

"But dude, I wanna turn on some tunes!"

"Let, ME do it! And it will all be Hungarian music!"

"Then let me plug in my iPod!"

Germany sighed. "Fine! Hand it to Italy so he can plug it in!"

"WOOT!" America followed Germany's instructions and then sat down in his seat between England and France and buckled up again. The rest of the three hours were spent jamming to America's iPod music. Finally, the van pulled up to a long driveway. Germany turned off the engine and stepped out of the van. "Well, this is the place." The others scrambled out of the van and looked up the long driveway. In the distance was a huge dark gray castle, complete with many towers, giving it a medieval look.

America took out the invitation. "It says that we have to walk up the driveway…." England frowned. "Bloody hell, why does he expect us to do that!"

"I don't mind doing that~ As long as I get to spend some more time with Angleterre ~"

"GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME!" England screeched as France chased him around the rest of the group and the van. Soon, they calmed down as the other three vans arrived. The countries stood at the end of the driveway, pondering why they can't just drive up there. America eventually got irritated and started up the long winding driveway. Canada was the only one to notice his brother through the arguing countries. "America, where are you going?" He said it loud enough to catch the attention of his loud brother. Said brother turned around. "Dude, I'm tired of arguing, so I'm just going up the driveway!" This caught the attention of the rest of the nations.

"We might as well just walk up there…"

"Ve~ Germany, but it looks like a long way!"

"Then you will have to walk it. It shouldn't be that much longer than a lap or two."

"Hai." Japan stalked up behind the Italian and whispered into his ear. "Itary, England is coming."

"WWWHHHHAAAAAA ENGLAND IS GOING TO GET ME!" Italy sped up the driveway and America raced him up there, right behind him the whole way laughing. England sighed as he and the rest of the nations walked/ran up the driveway behind the two. "Why is it always me?"

As the nations gathered in front of the castle doorway, Italy pushed the doorbell and stood back. They waited for a few minutes until the heard a quiet _thump_. Then, the door opened to reveal a smiling Romania, dressed in his normal attire of a long red trench coat and small hat. His two unusually long top canines gleamed, even in the dim evening light. His blood red eyes shimmered like crystals. "Welcome! Welcome to my castle and Halloween party! I'm happy you all came! However, you arrived earlier than I had expected, allow me to show you to where everyone will be sleeping, so you can set your stuff down." Romania moved aside and let the nations in, closing the large door behind them.

Romania led the countries through a long hallway, and then opened another large door into a large, spacious room with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The nations gasped in awe at the beautiful chandelier, with hanging blood red crystals and shimmering candles, lighting up the room. The nations filed in, setting their stuff down where they wanted to sleep, near who they were most comfortable with. Romania closed the door behind him and smiled a toothy smile before walking over to a table and standing up on it. "Can everyone please turn your attention to me?" The nations stopped their chatter and looked at him. "Good! Now, since the ball room where the party is going to be isn't ready for you yet, I have designed a game for you all to pass the time until it's ready. It will also give all of you an opportunity to explore my castle!" Romania snapped his fingers and a sheet of paper appeared in every nation's hands, shocking the majority. "It is a scavenger hunt! You must find everything on that list and then go to the entrance of the ball room and you will get a reward and access to the ball room!" America looked at Romania. "What's the reward?" Romania smiled at the American. "The reward is your costume that I have hand chosen for each of you!" The nations cheered and started pondering what costume they would receive. Romania clapped his hands to get their attention again. "Now, everyone can go in groups or by themselves, but in a group is recommended because my castle is so big. I'll give you a minute or two to get your groups together and then I'll open the doors for you to start~!" And with that, Romania jumped off the table and disappeared to somewhere.

"Ve~ Germany can me and Japan be in a group with you?"

"Ja, Prussia and I were going to be a group, so the larger the group, the easier to find stuff."

"Kesesesesesesese~"

"Hey England! You wanna be in mine and Canada's group?"

"It's Canada and I. but I guess so…."

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhon~ It looks like we're a family group Angleterre~"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please stop fighting…"

"Liechtenstein, you'll stay with me."

"Ok big brother."

"Su-san, are we going with Norway and the other Nordics?"

"If….you want to, ja."

"Papa, can I go with you and the Nordics too?"

"Ja Sealand."

"I will go alone da?"

"Let me go with you big brother so we can become one!"

"N-Nyet! Please don't Belarus!"

"Belarus, why don't you come with me, Poland and the Baltics? It would be more fun in a larger group!"

"…..Fine….."

Romania suddenly appeared on the table again. The nations turned to the table shocked. Romania smiled. "Are you guys ready?" The nations responded with a 'Yes'. "Great! Let the scavenger hunt, BEGIN!" Romania snapped his fingers and six large doors swung open, granting the nations access to the rest of the large castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Russia!

~Written by UnlitLantern

~Axis group POV~

As soon as the doors swung open, the groups left the room almost instantaneously, spreading throughout the castle's corridors. The group containing the Axis Powers went through a particularly large doorway and headed into the dimly lit hallway. The floor had morphed from beautifully polished hardwood to lichen-covered stone. Germany quickly took the head of the group, examining the paper that held the needed items. Suddenly, Germany stopped walking, making the rest of the group stumble.

"Vell, zis is vierd…" Germany muttered.

"Vat is it Vest? Come on, show it to the awesome." Prussia said, hovering over Germany's shoulder. Germany yanked the paper away from Prussia and glared. He then returned his attention to the list.

"It says zat ve need to find somezing zat has to do with volves. Specifically, volf blood." For a moment, there was silence all around. Then Italy spoke up,

"Ve~ Why would we need to find something like that? Why don't we find some pasta instead?" Italy took a pen out of his pant pocket and scribbled 'pasta' on the bottom of the list.

The other three turned to him.

"Rearry?" Japan sighed.

"Veee~!"

Germany shook his head.

"Alright," He said as he began to walk, "So ve need to find volf's blood, and…" For the second time, Germany stopped and this time, the rest of the group stumbled and fell. Prussia scrambled to his feet and hit Germany on the head.

"Vat ze heck vas zat Vest?" Germany stared blankly at the bottom of the paper for a few moments before turning abruptly to his group.

"Ve need to get some veapons…" Prussia stared confusedly at his little brother.

"Vhy Vest?"

"What's happening Germany?"

"I do not have a good feering about this…" Germany quickly handed the paper to Prussia and began to walk quickly through the corridor. Prussia, Italy, and Japan burst into action, hurrying to keep pace with the troubled German. Prussia held the paper and scanned the scrawl on the bottom of the paper.

'_Oh, and you may want to find a weapon or something. You know, arm yourselves. There will be some… surprises along the way. Have fun~!'_

Prussia stared at the bottom of the paper. _Arm yourselves…? _And what did Romania mean by 'surprises'? Was this some sort of joke?

Germany led the Axis group further into the castle. Eventually, they found a door to one side of the hall and they hurried inside it. Germany shut the door and the group started to look for a weapon of some sort.

~Romania POV~

In the middle of the castle sat a huge towering spire that played host to a particular Romanian guest. The vampire sat in a modern grey office chair in front of a wall that was covered by surveillance screens. The screens displayed scenes from every part of the castle. Romania smirked, his crimson eyes fixed on a screen in the middle of the wall. His smirked widened into a full-blown grin when from the speakers came a sound like glass breaking and a loud wolf's howl.

"Looks like Russia found his costume …" He leaned back in his chair stroking a small bright orange Japanese fox. Romania laughed as the thought of the scenes about to unfold in the castle right below him.

~Axis group POV~

There was a slight cracking noise from the wooden frame as Italy broke off a side. Italy wondered why it was even framed; the canvas the wood surrounded was blank.

'_It's like someone put it there for this reason…' _Italy thought. He picked the piece of wood up off the ground and suddenly noticed a pretty cushioned chair in the center of the room. Japan was already by it, reading a small index card that was thumb tacked to it.

"Ve~ Japan, what does it say?" Italy asked the Asian country.

Japan beckoned Italy closer and showed him the card,

'_This is Busby's chair, and I'm warning you now not to sit on it._

_Unless you're Russia, in which case, feel free, I need this thing destroyed._

_However, if by any chance you're England, just leave it alone. I'm sorry, but it needs to be destroyed. Seriously._

_~Romania'_

Italy and Japan exchanged a look and back several feet away from the chair. The two went over to Germany, who was hunched over a large fireplace.

"Hey Germany, what are you doing?" Japan asked. The German stood, gripping a poker in his hand.

"Careful, ze tip is hot." Germany warned pointing to the sharp and now hot tip of the poker. He turned to the others.

"Did you three find yourselves veapons yet?" Italy held up his frame piece in response. Japan leaned down, grabbed a loosened floorboard, and yanked. It broke off easily, and it still had a nail stuck in the top of it. Japan held it up,

"Now I do." Germany nodded.

"Prussia? How about you?" The German asked. From across the room came Prussia's voice,

"Hey guys, check out my awesome veapon!" Prussia said. He was wielding a candle holder the approximate shape and size of a trident. Three blood-red candles were perched on the end of the prongs of the holder. Germany sighed.

"Vatever. Now zat ve have our veapons, ve can go into ze hallway again. But ve really need to try and stay together." The other three nodded. "Right zen, let's get going."

The four exited the room and continued down the hallway in search of wolf blood. Germany was at the front, Italy and Japan in the middle, and Prussia at the back. Prussia hugged his candle holder close to himself, feeling a cold chill up his spine. Suddenly, he froze. A low growl came from behind him. He looked at the others. They showed no sign of hearing it. Slowly, the Prussian turned around. In the shadows was a pair of menacing dark purple lupine eyes. "U-Uh…..Guys?" Prussia turned around fully, only for a huge silver-gray wolf to leap out of the shadows catching Prussia by surprise. "AH!" The wolf bit into his leg, almost crushing the bone.

At the sound of the Prussian's scream, the other three turned around, watching the crimson blood spurt out of his leg. Out of panic, Prussia swung the candle holder at it, missing it by an inch. Luckily, it surprised the wolf, and it released Prussia's leg. It snarled at him, revealing thorn sharp teeth, covered in blood. The others were frozen to the spot. Prussia swung again, this time nailing it in the shoulder. The huge wolf yelped and snapped at the Prussian before turning tail and scampering off, it's ivory scarf's ends trailing behind it. The blow to the shoulder didn't affect it at all. Prussia's crimson eyes widened at the sight of the scarf.

"**R-Russia?" **

The other three were jolted into motion when Prussia's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.

"Vat did he say? Did he say zat _Russia_ vas zat zing?" Germany said in shock.

"I berieve so Germany… It did have his scarf on…"

"Ve~! Does that mean Russia was turned into a werewolf?" The other two turned and stared at the Italian, their faces white as chalk,

"I don't really know Italy." Germany murmured. He then turned to Japan, "Help me pick him up; ve need to try to fix his leg."

"Hai. Ret's take him back to the room."

~Romania's POV~

Romania chuckled softly as he watched Germany and Japan pick up an unconscious Prussia. He watched as Italy hurriedly picked up their weapons and ran after his friends, his usual smile replaced with a look of terror.

Romania tsked at the sight,

"Should have been a bit more alert Germany. Your brother's been infected." He laughed evilly. The fox in his lap sleepily lifted its head; Romania's laughter had roused it from its sleep. He picked the orange fox up and gently set it on the stone floor. The vampire leaned down and whispered in its ear,

"Go now, it's time for you to play your role in our little… game~" The vampire chuckled darkly. The fox gave an almost invisible nod and scampered off into the darkness. Romania returned his attention to the screens. His eyes wandered around a bit until they settled on a screen that displayed America, Canada, France, and England. They were looking around a room that Romania used to store his magical items. His ruby eyes focused on a particular Englishman.

"Well England, let us see if you can find your costume." Romania purred.

~F.A.C.E. Family POV~

"Hey Iggy! Check out all this cool stuff!" America yelled, picking up a red wand.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT'S ROMANIA'S WAND!" England yelled.

"Pfft, whatever." America said, dropping the wand. England shuddered, eyeing the room nervously.

"This bloody place is dripping with black magic…" He walked over to the discarded wand and gently placed it back on its shelf. "I now that Romania's part of the magic club, but I didn't know he practiced black magic. This stuff is really powerful…" England began to walk around the room, examining the magical items at a distance. Eventually, his eyes fell upon an amulet. It had a thick leather string tied onto a stone.

_The stone… _

England felt a twitch in his gut. The stone was so green it would put a grade A emerald to shame. Its center was a deep green and it seemed to be swirling. Black magic poured off it in waves. England's breath hitched and his eyes widened. He should get away from the amulet. He _had_ to get away from it.

But…

He couldn't. He wanted it. He wanted the amulet.

England felt his hand move involuntarily from his side and towards the stone.

'_No… Stop it…'_ England thought. He tried desperately to pull his hand away. But another thought snuck into his head,

'_Why do you want to stop it? That amulet would make you more powerful than both Norway __**and**__ Romania…' _England's eye twitched. _'__**You**__ would be the strong one…'_

England's hand slowly closed around the amulet. Sparks flew out from inside his closed fist.

'_The strong one… I like it…'_ England raised the amulet above his head, about to put it around his neck. For a moment, he paused. He shut his eyes tightly.

"What am I doing…?" England mumbled.

'_THE STRONG ONE.'_

A grim smile spread across his face. "I _am_ the strong one."

He placed the amulet around his neck.

What happened next was probably best described as an explosion. As soon as England took his hands off the amulet, black magic shot from the green stone like black lightning. The black magic wrapped him within a cocoon, flooding his thin frame with power. America, Canada, and France whipped around just in time to see the shell of black magic be absorbed into England's body.

That's when the real fireworks started.

England shot up from the ground and began to float about a foot off the ground, arms spread out so that his overall shape was that of a cross. A howling wind began to fill the room, sending magical items flying around. His jacket began to grow until it fell past his feet; the sleeves spread so that his fingertips were barely visible. His already messy hair grew wild. His eyes fluttered shut and then snapped open, and new, evil intentions blazed inside of his irises. His eyes were now the exact shade of green as the amulet. America gasped as he saw England's eyes. They glimmered in a way that made them appear to be on fire. He looked again and saw that England's eyes were in fact _on fire. _The irises were rings of bright green fire that flickered and flashed. From America's right, he heard France scream,

"RUN!" The three ran off in different directions. Canada fled towards the door; America trailed behind his brother; and France sprinted behind England. England let out a bone-chilling laugh at their attempts to get away. He held his hands above his head and a pure black ball formed within his palms. He launched it at Canada and it missed by mere centimeters, scorching the wall behind him.

France panicked and started running blindly until he hit something solid. He stumbled backwards and looked at what he had hit. All the Frenchman could see was a pair of bright red eyes and suddenly there were two arms wrapped around him, restraining his movements. All he could feel before he blacked out was his captor's ice cold breath hitting his neck and two fangs sinking into his jugular.

~Axis group POV~

Germany and Japan carefully set the unconscious Prussian on the floor. Germany knelt down and began to tear up his sleeve to use as a bandage for Prussia's leg. Japan backed up and stood with Italy, not wanting to invade the German's personal space. Italy looked absolutely terrified. Japan allowed himself a look around the room. A flash of bright orange caught his attention. He looked and there was a small fox sitting next to the door, its tail swishing slowly back and forth. Japan blinked feeling oddly drawn to the brightly colored creature. The fox then stood up and proceeded to tap gracefully out of the room. Japan, already under the creatures spell, followed it quickly out of the room. Both Germany and Italy were too distracted to notice. Germany was just about to begin wrapping Prussia's injured leg when the bleeding suddenly stopped. Germany paused.

'_It stopped bleeding? Just like that?' _Germany thought.

And then the wound began to close. Germany started. Prussia's eyes flew open and his back arched, fists clenching. He forced himself to sit up, even though everything was blurry. His head was swimming and he felt really nauseous. Suddenly, his cheek felt like a thousand pins were pricking it. Prussia lifted his hand and felt his cheek. Rough, bristly fur was spreading across his face, starting on his cheek. Crimson blood spurted from his mouth and his face began to stretch. Prussia screeched. Germany yelled. Italy screamed, trembling violently. The two Axis members backed away in fear. Prussia's breathing became ragged and labored. The beautifully white fur spread further across his face and down his body. His ears grew long and twisted into wolf ears. His fingers cracked and shrunk, forming paws. Pads grew on the bottom of his paws. A small pained sound escaped the Prussian. A tail began to grow at the end of his spine. Prussia's body grew more muscular, his clothes tearing at the seams. His legs and arms changed shape. His face cracked and became more wolf-like. Prussia collapsed to the ground, facing away from Germany and Italy. Germany let out a quiet whisper,

"P-Prussia?" The wolf stirred and quietly stood, shaking the remains of the clothes from him. He slowly turned to face the other two through crimson lupine eyes. Italy screamed and sprinted out the room. Germany back away from the wolf. The wolf let out a low growl and began to walk steadily towards the German, teeth bared. The only piece of the old Prussia was his templar cross necklace that dangled from his neck.

"Prussia… Please try to listen… It's Germany, your little brother ja…? Surely you remember…?" The wolf seemed to hesitate and take a step back. Germany relaxed for a moment. Then a howl came from somewhere inside the castle. Germany froze and Prussia howled back. He then turned his head and snarled at Germany. Germany stepped back just as Prussia pounced.

"PRUSSIA!" Germany screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- I'M SORRY!

~Written by Jay

~F.A.C.E. Family POV~

France snapped open his eyes, slowly sitting up. He looked around the room, his vision still blurry. As his vision cleared, he realized that the other three members of his little "family" weren't in the room. The Frenchman's head started throbbing as he shakily stood up. France shook his head and the throbbing subsided. He stood up fully and felt his neck. His fingers brushed across the two bite marks. His cerulean eyes widened as he stumbled out of the room and down the hallway. _'I…I HAVE to find Canada….to see if he's ok…' _He slowly walked into the room next door. In said room were the North American brothers, looking through the shelves. France's eyes shone with happiness. "Canada! America!" The Frenchman cried, catching the attention of the two brothers. They turned around, their eyes widening.

"Papa! You're alive!" Canada ran towards the Frenchmen, hugging him. France returned the hug, but felt a sudden hunger. His cerulean eyes scanned the Canadian's neck hungrily, licking his lips. America noticed a change in France. He noticed him tense up, his eyes turning…red? America gasped and screamed. "VAMPIRE!" Canada's eyes widened as France's long, canine teeth sunk into his neck, sucking hungrily.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Canada's agonizing screech filled the room as France ripped himself from his neck, tears forming in his eyes. Canada became limp in his arms, his beautiful violet eyes glazing over. "CANADA!" America collapsed in tears.

"NON! CANADA, I'M SORRY!" France watched as Canada fainted in his arms. America shakily got up, tears streaming down his face and tore Canada from the Frenchman's grip. The American glared loathingly at him.

"Y-YOU! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! SICK BASTARD!" He hugged his younger brother close to himself.

"America, I didn't kill him! You know I would NEVER do that!"  
"THEN WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I-I…"

Canada stirred in America's arms. "A-Amer...ica?" Said country looked at the Canadian with surprise. "CANADA!" America bear-hugged his brother before looking at him. "Dude, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine…..M-My head is throbbing though…." Canada shakily broke free from the American's grip and hugged France, who returned it.

"Canada, I'm so sorry I turned you into a vampire…." By now France's eyes had returned to their normal color. Canada pulled away and smiled, revealing two long canines.

"It's ok Papa, I forgive you." America looked at the two wide-eyed and started backing towards the door, gripping the plank of wood that served as his weapon tightly. Canada looked at him in confusion.

"America? What's wrong?" The Canadian took a step towards him, causing the latter to back away more.

"St-Stay away! You MONSTER." America spat. Canada's violet eyes became filled with hurt.

"B-But I'm still your brother Ameri-"

"I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE A MONSTER NOW!" And with that, America turned around and dashed out of the room, trying to get away as quickly as possible.

~Germany POV~

"P-PRUSSIA!" The wolf leaped towards the German and latched onto his muscular right arm, pinning him down on the floor. His weapon, the fire poker was flung to the side just inches out of his reach. Prussia bit down harder every time Germany struggled to grab the poker. Eventually, out of panic, the blonde started striking the albino wolf, but his attempts were in vain. If he held this up any longer, he would die of blood loss. Germany realized this and stopped struggling against his brother's grip. "Pru...ssia….please….." Germany choked out before he blacked out. Prussia still held his grip, blood gushing out onto his beautiful stark white fur. A sharp bark came from the doorway. Prussia released his human brother's arm and looked around. There, in the doorway sat the huge, silver-gray werewolf from before. The wolf gave a low growl to Prussia, trotted into the room and grabbed Prussia by the scruff, dragging him off his brother. After he released him, the silver-gray one seemed to smack Prussia on the muzzle, as if punishing him for holding onto the German too long.

"_Vell, sorry! I didn't know zat he vould black out from blood loss!" _Prussia whined at the larger wolf.

"_Prussia, you could of killed him da? Then you would be brother-less. And anyways, the transformations should be taking place in a minute or two, da? Now let us watch Germany."_ The silver-gray wolf turned to Germany, who was still unconscious on the floor in front of the two werewolves. His ivory scarf's ends fluttered to the floor. Prussia stared at it before speaking again.

"_You're Russia, aren't you? You have his scarf." _The wolf smiled childishly at him.

"_Da, you are correct Prussia. I am Russia. Now, let us watch your brother transform da?" _Russia turned his attention back to the blonde German on the floor. Prussia turned his attention to his brother as well, watching him with a worried expression. Germany lay still for a moment, but then his eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated to black pinpricks. The German struggled into a sitting position, holding his injured arm as he did so. Suddenly, Germany's pained expression turned to a confused one. He let go of his arm and looked at it, watching realign itself and heal. The only thing left of the wound was four large bite marks. Germany's eyes were glazed still. He glanced up for a moment and then did a double take.

In front of the German were two huge werewolves, one larger than the other. The large one was smiling childishly at him while the other wore a worried expression. He recognized the smaller one as his brother. The larger one looked like…

"Mein Gott… Russia?" The wolf grinned.

"_Da?" _Russia's voice floated through Germany's head. Germany sat for a moment, shell-shocked, until the beginning pain of the transformation distracted him. He cried out as his now healed arm began to twist and shape into a wolf arm. Germany's face became extremely pale. His short blonde hair began to spread down his face. Prussia whimpered in worry. Russia giggled. Germany doubled over in pain, holding his stomach. His face began to stretch and form a muzzle. Short whiskers sprouted from the still forming muzzle. The German coughed up blood, his mind spinning. His ears became pointed and covered in fur. A tail formed at the base of his spine. Germany screamed. His breathing came in short, shallow gasps. Germany collapsed on the ground. Eventually, his breathing evened out. His clothes were just rags that clung to his now fur-covered body. Prussia rushed over to his fallen brother. He ripped off the rest of the clothes. _"Vest! Vest are you ok!"_ The blonde wolf slowly blinked open his ice blue eyes and lifted his head to look at the Prussian wolf. _"J-Ja….I'm fine bruder."_ Prussia's crimson eyes lit up. As the blonde werewolf got up, the albino tackled him playfully, licking his brother's muzzle and wagging his tail. _"YAY! Kesesesese~ I never doubted you veren't Vest!" _

"_BRUDER GET OFF ME!" _Germany smiled and threw his older brother off him and sat up, casting a questioning look at the silver-gray Russian. _"Vhat do you vant Russia?" _The Russian wolf smiled and walked towards the brothers.

"_Well, I was hoping the three of us could form a…pack, da? You know a werewolf pack." _The German werewolves pondered this for a minute. Finally, Germany spoke up.

"_Ve agree, but only if I'm ze alpha." _Russia frowned.

"_I was hoping that __**I**__ could be leader da? I have dominated both of you before, why not do it again da?"_ Germany flattened his ears. He was hoping that Russia would cooperate. Germany stepped forward until him and Russia were nose to nose. Russia narrowed his eyes.

"_**I** would be a better alpha Russia. You remember the battles of the vorld vars-"_

"_Both wars of which you were on the losing side. Mother Russia win every time da? Or are you willing to challenge me?"_ Russia curled his lip and pointed his ears forward, a sign of dominance. Germany responded by snarling and biting down on Russia's snout. In response, Russia slammed the German to the ground, knocking the wind out of said German. Germany let go of the Russian's muzzle and snarled at him, attempting to bite Russia's neck. Russia lifted his head and planted a firm paw on Germany's neck. Again, the blonde wolf snarled at him. The Russian wolf smiled and pressed his paw down harder, causing Germany to cough up a little blood from the pressure. His ice blue eyes widened with fear when he realized that the silver-gray wolf could kill him right now if he wanted too. Russia noticed this and smiled childishly.

"_You recognize that I can kill you da? Do you submit to me as your alpha?"_

"_J-Ja…."_ Germany choked out. Russia grinned triumphantly and got off the defeated German. After a minute or two, Germany recovered from the fight. Russia walked towards the doorway. The two brothers got up and trotted after him, their templar cross necklaces dangling on their necks.

~Romania POV~

Romania smiled at the action going on in that room. He had enjoyed the little fight Germany had put up with Russia. His blood red eyes darted from screen to screen, looking for something interesting. His ears picked up the sound of the almost silent padding of a small creature. He turned in the office chair to see his little friend, the small fox, quiet but gracefully bounding into the room. The vampire smiled and picked up his little friend.

"Did you complete you're mission?"

The little fox nodded and gave the red-eyed country a little smile. Romania grinned and looked at the screens, focusing on one near the edge of the wall.

"It looks like Japan got his costume~"

~Italy POV~

Italy was lost. After he saw Prussia transform, he had sprinted away in fear for his life. The jumpy Italian was now regretting leaving Germany to that monster.

"I hope Germany was able to fight off that wolf…maybe I should go back?"

Italy turned around and started traveling back to where he came from. Suddenly, he froze, his eyes wide. In front of him was a large black fox with white paws and muzzle. It had dark chocolate eyes and nine…tails! Italy stepped back in surprise and fear. _'Foxes are only supposed to have __**one**__ tail! Could it be…..that fox thing that Japan told me about? What was it called again? Ki-…Kitsune?' _Italy looked at the Kitsune again. Its ears were flattened against its head, its lips curled back in a threatening snarl, its dark brown eyes narrowed and its fur fluffed up, the nine tails thrashing. _'But Kitsunes are supposed to be nice! This one looks like it wants to kill-'_ Italy's eyes widened when he looked the Kitsune in the eyes. They were Japan's. "J-Japan?" The black Kitsune's ear perked up at the sound of its name. Italy's shoulders relaxed.

"Japan, it's me, Italy! Don't you remember?" Italy half smiled. Japan gave him a questioning look, but his ears still flattened to his head.

"S-Si, Japan, please remember! You still have your human brain…right?" Japan sat down and examined the Italian curiously. Italy got down on his knees so he could be at Japan's level. Said Kitsune flicked his ears. Italy slowly reach his hand out, expecting for Japan to warm up to him. Instead, Japan leaped to his paws, alarmed. He instantly got defensive, his hackles rising and his lips pulled into a snarl. The large Kitsune barked at Italy. Italy got back on his feet and backed away. "N-No…I have to find someone that isn't a monster!" Italy turned tail and sprinted off in the opposite direction.

~Spain and crew POV~

Meanwhile in a different part of the castle, Spain and his little band of merrymakers were tromping down the halls in search of the top thing on their list; a witch's broom.

"Why the hell are we looking for a witch broom! Witches aren't even real!"

"Yeah, Spain."

"Si, I know, but it's Halloween! Maybe it's apart of one of our costumes?"

"Yeah! Isn't this fun?"

"Yeah! I agree with Belgium!"

"Well, can we stop arguing now? I want to get to the party!"

The group consisted of Spain, Romano, Belgium, Netherlands, Hungary and Austria. It has been about two hours since they were released into the castle and now, they were lost. The group were currently walking down a long corridor, when America suddenly crashed into Spain, who in turn fell on everyone else. "A-America! What's wrong?" America scrambled off of Spain and helped him up and the others quickly. America looked back multiple times, as if something was following him. Romano walked up to him and slapped the American across his face.

"OW! What was that for Romano!"

"Spain asked you a question! WHAT'S WRONG!"

America sighed sharply and quickly glanced behind himself before ushering the group around the corner. Spain gave him a questioning look.

"Ok. England…is an evil sorcerer and France and Canada are turned into VAMPIRES!" America whimpered again, tears coming to his eyes at the thought of his little brother a monster. The group stared at him, shocked and slightly shaken. Finally Austria spoke up. "I-I thought vampires aren't real…" The groups nodded.

"Yeah, you could just be making this all up."

"No, America is telling the truth."

The group and America turn to Hungary, her brown hair covering her eyes. "America's right. Vampires ARE real. And….." The Hungarian trailed off.

"And what?" Belgium asked. Hungary looked at them, her dark green eyes shining with fear.

"And….the host of this party **is **one."

~Ukraine and crew POV~

"I'm concerned for Russia. Why did he want to go off by himself?"

"Don't worry Ukraine, I'm sure he's fine. He is Russia after all."

"I know, but STILL! What if something happened and-"

Three howls rang from somewhere in the castle. Ukraine, Belarus, Poland and the Baltics froze. Latvia was the first to speak.

"W-What was that!"

"I like, totally don't know!"

"This is really freaking me out…"

"Shut it you babies, Romania is just trying to scare us. And it's not working." Belarus frowned and started walking in the direction of the howls. The other stayed where they were, fearing that if they follow the bi-polar nation, they might encounter what made the howls. Suddenly, the five European nations heard a shrill scream and Belarus came speeding pass them.

"RUN!" Was all she had to say when three huge werewolves came around the corner, snarling. The largest one was a silver-gray with dark purple eyes and a long ivory scarf wrapped around it's neck. The next largest one was had blonde fur and ice blue eyes. It had a templar cross necklace. The smallest one was an albino wolf also wearing a templar cross. Her Ukrainian sister raced after her, with Lithuania and Poland behind her. Estonia recovered from his shock and sped after them, leaving Latvia frozen to the spot. The three wolves slowed to a stop a yard in front of the poor Latvian. The short country shook with fear as the blonde werewolf inched closer. Latvia shook off his paralysis, stepping backwards slowly. The blonde wolf's lip slowly curled back as it edged closer. Finally, Latvia turned around and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. The ice blue-eyed wolf barked and quickly gained speed, racing after the short Latvian. Soon, the blonde wolf as literally on his heels. It tripped him, making the country fall. The wolf bit into Latvia's ankle and dragged the screaming country into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Night of Fright

~Written by UnlitLantern

~England's POV~

The wizard slowly drifted down the corridor, still suspended a foot off the ground. His fiery emerald eyes darted along the halls, searching for a door.

"My power is too unfocused." England mumbled. "I need to be able to aim it better. I must have a wand, a staff, something of that nature. But it must be powerful too…" The englishman turned his head to the left, eyes narrowing as he saw a door. Unknown to him, it was the same door the axis powers had procured their weapons from. There was a horribly powerful aura coming from the other side of it. He drifted towards the door, and waved his hand in an almost careless motion. The doorknob jerked to one side and the door quietly fell open. England went inside, eyes focused on only one thing.

The red cushioned chair in the middle. Busby's chair. The curse it held was so powerful England could almost see the black magic pouring off of it. Then he noticed a small lined index card with some writing on it. England flicked his hand again and the index card flew into his outstretched fingers. He quickly read it and smiled, the tongues of fire in his eyes burning a little brighter. He let the index card glide to the floor.

"Not likely Romania." The englishman closed his eyes and held out his hands, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. The chair in front of him began to crack and bend to his will. The dark wood broke and melded together, forming a staff. The cushions began to change too, changing it's matter and melting together and forming a spherical, crimson gem. The finished wooden staff flew into England's left hand, the gem into the right. A small black spark flew from the pendant and onto the gem, changing it from red to green. The wizard placed the gem on the top of the staff, fusing the two together. His eyes slowly scanned the room, looking for the perfect bullseye to test his staff on. There was a small bookshelf in the corner of the room.

England lowered the top of the staff and aimed it at the bookshelf. A black lightning bolt shot from the bright green stone. It hit the dead center of the bookshelf, causing the shelves to burst into flames and several flaming books to fall to the ground, smoldering.

England grinned.

It was time to find his 'family'.

~Romania's POV~

Romania watched as England used his new staff to blast the door in front of him off it's hinges. He cocked his head when he noticed how far away the wizard was from the other countries. The vampire smiled deviously.

"I think I'll help England find his dear friend America." With that he casually rested his hand on a black button and pushed down. "After all, its more fun when you're with friends."

Romania observed the screen with England. A portion of the wall to the englishman's right slid to the side, revealing a long hallway lit by torches. England was neither surprised nor frightened when the wall opened. He just simply turned to look at the new corridor for a moment before going inside it. Romania looked at one of the bigger screens that held a map of the castle. It showed the countries locations using their flags. He watched a little icon of the american flag stop and stay with some other european country flags (Austria, Hungary, Spain, Romano, Belgium, and Netherlands.). A small picture of the british flag was headed towards the group at an alarming speed. Romania rested his head on one of his hands, the other was using a finger to gently tap the black button. The vampire grinned, fangs extending slightly.

"Best party ever."

~Spain and crew POV~

"Hungary, I think it's unlikely that Romania would be turning nations into monsters-"

"Don't you see Austria? The mysterious invitations? The scavenger hunt through the castle? The handpicked 'costumes'? Romania's up to _something_, if not this!" Hungary said. America kept glancing behind him, as if afraid the hallway's looming shadows would come alive and swallow him up. Then Spain spoke up,

"America, what did you say your family was turned into?"

"England turned into this evil sorcerer and he tried to kill us! And France turned into a vampire and then he bit Canada!" America yelled, gesturing wildly with his hands. He was trembling all over. Netherlands looked quietly at America. Finally, he said,

"If this really is happening, then we need weapons."

"We'll need to find Romania too. I'll give that son of a bitch a piece of my mind." Hungary said, pulling a frying pan out from behind her. Everyone took a good step away from her. Suddenly Hungary looked concerned. She turned to America, "Italy's OK, right? Have you seen him?" America shook his head.

"Dude, I don't know what happened to the others, I only know what happened to Iggy, France, and Canada." Romano almost seemed to explode.

"That idiot had better be OK! If not I'm gonna-!" Spain placed his hand on Romano's shoulder.

"Romano. Focus. We need to find some weapons."

"I have an idea." Belgium piped up. The others turned to her. "We can try to find the other countries, and then, once we're together, we can find Romania."

The nations looked at each other, silently agreeing.

Then Hungary spoke, "Right, then let's-" She abruptly stopped speaking, eyes widening. Austria looked confusedly at her.

"Hungary, are you alright?" Hungary's pupils narrowed.

"DUCK!" She screamed. She grabbed Austria's arm and yanked him to the floor just as a swirling ball of black magic hurtled straight through where he was just standing, hitting the floor several feet away. Every head turned to where the shot had come from. For a brief moment, everything was dead silent and completely still.

Then America let out a small squeak,

"I-Iggy…?"

England turned his head to America, his clothes and hair moving in some sort of wind that seemed to affect only him. A cheshire grin was plastered on his face and his eyes blazed. The englishman pointed his staff at America, launching another ball of black magic. America dove out of the way and the countries scattered. England threw back his head and laughed. He pointed the staff at the american and jerked it upwards. The latter was surrounded by a greenish-blue glow and thrown upwards so that he was floating just a few feet away from the englishman. England pointed his staff at the other, aiming straight at his heart.

"Iggy please…" America whimpered, "Don't do this…" The wizard's grin faltered and his eyes returned to normal. And for a split second, he looked almost…

Sad.

But just for a moment.

England shook his head and took aim again. His eyes burned brighter than before. America screwed his eyes shut and braced himself, preparing for pain of some sort.

So he was kind of surprised when he suddenly fell to the floor. His eyes flew open. England was floating menacingly above Hungary, a small splatter of blood covered some of his mussed blonde hair. Hungary's frying pan clattered to the ground in front of America, a small blood-covered dent on one side. England pointed his staff at Hungary. A huge jolt of black electricity flew from England's pendant. It shot straight into the green gem of the staff and back out at Hungary, hitting her square in the chest. Hungary toppled over. Austria whipped around,

"Hungary!" He yelled.

Hungary lay in a heap on the floor, auburn hair covering her eyes. Everyone stood frozen to the spot.

Except Austria.

He ran over to where Hungary lay and put one of his hands underneath her head and lifted her a little. Hungary's eyes opened just a bit and she smiled. Austria sighed in relief, as though he had been holding his breath the whole time.

"Mein Gott… Hungary, you scared me…"

Hungary cocked her head to the side and chuckled.

And through this, England did not do a thing. He just hovered there with a smug smirk on his face. America noticed this, and even he could put two and two together at this point.

"Austria! Dude, it's a trap!"

"Hm?" Austria lifted his head for a moment, and Hungary's hand shot away from her side, hand wrapping tightly around the austrian's neck.

"A-ack!"

Hungary turned Austria's head so that he was facing her. Austria looked straight into Hungary's eyes and gasped. Hungary's eyes were on fire; bright green flames danced around her pupils. A demonic smile crept onto her face.

"**A boszorkány macska gazdája.***" Beams of black light shot out from Hungary's hand, enveloping both of the countries. England tapped the head of his staff to the floor and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. A strong wind howled through the corridor, the temperature dropping a considerable amount.

Suddenly, the cocoon of black magic turned green, making the two countries forms become black silhouettes. Hungary's silhouette stood, dress fluttering wildly in the wind. Austria's form however, began to change. He fell on his knees, then all fours. The austrian screamed as his body began to rearrange itself.

The countries panicked when Austria's scream morphed into a feline's caterwaul and his shape bent into that of a cat's.

"Move! NOW!" Yelled Netherlands, grabbing Belgium's hand and yanking her down the hallway. The other countries were spurred into animation. Spain grabbed Romano's wrist, America jumped to his feet and they hurried to follow the two european countries.

*_Witch's cat, serve your master._

~The Asians POV~

On the other side of the castle, China, Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, and Thailand were walking through a corridor, completely unaware of what was occurring in the other parts of the castle.

"Ana~ So China," Thailand said, holding his tiny pet elephant in his arms, "How much longer until we find the, um… The…"

"My zodiacs-aru?"

"Ana~ Yeah."

"I don't know-aru." Taiwan tapped China on the shoulder.

"Is that it?" She asked, pointing to a dead end at the several feet in front of them, on which hung a huge spinner illustrating in black and white the twelve Chinese zodiacs, Pig, Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, and Dog. In the middle of the spinner was a big red circle that read 'Spin Me!'. Vietnam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm almost positive that wasn't there a moment ago." She said.

"Do you think this is how we're going to get our costumes?" Korea asked. His unkempt hair curl sported an excited face.

"Maybe…" Vietnam mumbled, warily eying the spinner.

"Ana~ That would be neat." At this, Thailand's elephant Toto trumpeted.

" This will be very fun!~" Taiwan said happily.

"Well, since they're my zodiacs, I'm going to spin it first-aru!" China said, putting a hand on a strap of his carrier. His panda bear stuck out a paw and tried to swipe at China's hand. He strode up to the zodiac and gripped one side of it. He yanked and the spinner flew into motion.

Clickclackclickclackclickcla ckclickclack. Click. Clack. Click.

Clack. Click

Clack.

Click.

Tch.

The spinner at last stopped on a greyscale picture of a Chinese dragon, it's snake-like body twisted in an almost cartoony position. Despite this seemingly fun pose the dragon's wicked sharp claws were extended menacingly. It had slits for eyes and long white whiskers.

"Look, I got a dragon-aru!" China said, seeming pleased. His panda turned and looked at the picture. The tiny animal began to growl, the rumbling noise escalating into a snarl. China looked at his pet in surprise.

"Panda, what's wrong-aru?" He followed the panda's line of vision until his eyes rested upon the picture of the dragon. He gasped.

"Hey China, what's wrong?" Taiwan asked, for China's body blocked their view of the illustration. Said picture was no longer a picture. The dragon writhed as though it was a real creature, trapped within the wooden panel of the spinner. China paled and stepped back, eyes wide with fright. One of the dragon's front feet pushed out of the wood, sending a few splinters to the floor. It's pearly-white claws gleamed. China rubbed his eyes with his fists. When the dragon failed to stop moving, China turned on his heel and tried to run.

_Too late. _

The dragon exploded from the spinner, it's massive jaws opened wide. China screamed in terror and the other countries joined in; they now knew why China was afraid. They too tried to run.

The dragon turned to smoke but retained it's shape. It grew huge, gaining color to it's black and white scales. It towered over China. China turned his head to look at the creature. It's mouth was opened wide, coming closer and closer to him!

China gasped and turned, running to the left in an attempt to dodge the dragon. It worked, but instead of the thing catching China, it caught Korea. It's smoke mouth went straight through the asian's body, but something happened. Korea froze where he was standing, his eyes opened wide and his teeth clenched. His hands balled into fists and his back arched. China paused.

"Korea…?" Every single muscle in Korea's body seemed to tense up. He started trembling. Just when it seemed like he would burst; he threw back his head and screamed. The countries froze for a moment.

And that moment was all the dragon needed.

Before any of them could even blink, the dragon clamped it's smoky jaws around Thailand. Thailand screamed, hands flying to his head. He dropped Toto, who trumpeted in panic. The pudgy animal ran towards Taiwan, who rapidly picked it up. The countries recovered from their temporary paralysis when Korea and Thailand started to change. Korea's arms grew long and thin, hands cracking and morphing into huge white claws. The skin on Thailand's face began to crack and split, forming cinnamon scales. They were both screaming. The dragon turned to the others.

"_RUN!"_ Vietnam yelled. China jumped to his feet and started running. Taiwan and Vietnam followed close behind him.

~Russia's pack POV~

Latvia wrapped his thin arms protectively around his head, trembling. Russia flicked his ear at Germany,

'_Let him go now Germany, he'll change soon.'_ Germany let go of the small baltic's ankle and went to sit by Prussia, licking blood from his lips. As soon as he let go, Latvia curled up into a ball. He whimpered pitifully. Russia padded over to him. He pressed a paw down on the quivering Latvian's head.

'_Don't worry Latvia. You will feel much better soon, da?"_ All of the small country's movements seemed to stop, including his breathing. He looked up at the huge silvery wolf with wide azure eyes.

"M-Mister Russia…?" He whispered. If wolves could smile, Latvia was certain that one just did.

Despite this, Latvia's eyelids drooped. His bleeding ankle throbbed. Russia watched as his tense body went limp and his eyes shut. Germany and Prussia approached their pack leader.

'_Russia,' _Russia turned to look at Germany. '_Vas it ze best choice to have me bite Latvia? I don't believe zat he's strong enough. Perhaps ve should have gotten a more powerful person to turn-'_ Russia growled at Germany.

'_Are you questioning me?'_ Germany's face turned into a look of anger.

'_No.'_

'_Good.' _He turned back to Latvia._ 'And trust me Germany. If we can get all the Baltics turned, it will help.'_

Germany looked confused.

'_Vhy vill zat help us?' _Russia giggled.

'_The Baltics do whatever I want.~' _

Suddenly, Latvia's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up. He gasped and began coughing violently. To anyone else, it would sound like the poor Latvian had almost been drowned. With a final, harsh cough, blood flew from his mouth and splattered on his shirt. Latvia's teeth were now razor-sharp and covered with blood. His eyes widened. Russia snickered. Germany and Prussia looked uncomfortable.

Latvia cried out as his hands began to change. They broke and reformed themselves, creating paws with sharpened claws. His curly blond hair grew longer and spread down his body. His face stretched and formed a muzzle. His back arched and then bent so that he was hunched over. Latvia screamed; he wanted the pain to cease. There were a few loud pops and the buttons to his coat flew off as he grew. His clothes tore. A tail appeared too; the change was nearly done.

Russia leaned in and grabbed the shredded remains of Latvia's coat, tearing it off of the Baltic's now furry body. He whimpered. Russia tore the rest of the Latvian's clothes from his small frame. Latvia was now a full wolf, smaller than Prussia and covered in short curly blonde fur.

Russia picked Latvia up by his scruff and dropped him. He leaned down to him and smiled yet again.

'_Now Latvia, be a good omega and take us to find Lithuania and Estonia~'_

~Romania POV~

Romania spun once in his chair, watching the monitors like a hawk. His fangs caught the monitor's light and gleamed. He looked around the screens, waiting for something to catch his attention. Then he thought,

'_I wonder what happened to China's group?'_ He looked around until he saw a monitor showing Taiwan, Vietnam, and China sprinting down a corridor. The dragon didn't appear to be following them anymore. Romania placed his head on one of his hands.

'_Well, the enchantments on the zodiac __were__ only temporary.' _He watched as the three ran…

And crashed right into France and Canada. The two european countries had been wandering about the castle, trying to find someone to help them. The Romania's eyelids lowered, turning his eyes into blood-red slits. He smiled.

This was going to end very badly for the three asian countries.

France and Canada were transformed just a short while ago, which meant they had no control over their bodies if a meal presented itself.

And those three were defiantly a meal.

~Taiwan and Vietnam's POV~

Taiwan grabbed France's hand.

"Come on! We need to hurry!" She handed Toto to China, "Here, hold him." She took off again, this time with a bewildered France in tow. China ran after her. Vietnam looked at Canada and, unlike the other two countries, saw him.

"That means you too." She pointed at China, Taiwan, and France, who ran around a corner. "Move."

Canada looked uneasy and hesitated. Vietnam rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this…" She took hold of Canada's hand and ran after Taiwan. She didn't seem to notice that Canada's hand was as cold as ice.

Or that his eyes had switched from a deep violet to a bright red.

—

"I think its gone." Taiwan said after peeking around a corner. She released France's hand. Vietnam nodded, letting go of Canada's hand. China struggled to hold Thailand's pet elephant. The two vampires glowered at them with their crimson eyes. Their fangs extended and their nails sharpened into small claws. They exchanged a quick look.

"Are you in the mood for take-out Matthieu?" France purred quietly.

Canada grinned, red eyes flashing.

The three asians began to whisper amongst themselves, still a little jittery. France and Canada creeped silently behind them, their rational thinking becoming consumed by hunger.

The three paused their conversation when they heard a low growl coming from behind them. Vietnam turned around.

"What's going ON-!"

Vietnam cried out as France tackled her. Before France could pin her down though, Vietnam punched him in the jaw. He was weakened by the blow and she tossed him off of her. France landed, crouched on all fours. He hissed, exposing his fangs.

China stood frozen. Taiwan tried to yell, but a pale, cold hand shot out from behind her and killed the noise. Taiwan squeezed her dark brown eyes shut. Low growling came from behind her. A thin but strong arm snaked itself around her, wrapping itself right under her ribcage. Suddenly, she felt two long fangs sink into her neck. Taiwan shuddered and tried to move, but found she couldn't. China glanced to the side and did a double take. His eyes widened and he yelled. He let go of Toto, and the elephant, for the second time, fell to the floor.

China pulled out an iron wok and ladle from behind him, wielding them like lethal weapons. He let out a war cry and swung the huge wok at Canada's head. It connected and knocked the Canadian away from Taiwan, tearing his fangs from her neck.

As soon as the blood hit Canada's tongue, he realized what he was doing. His eyes changed back to their original color. Canada swallowed. He and China watched as Taiwan's knees buckled and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Vietnam, who was still fighting off France, saw Taiwan fall.

"TAIWAN!" She yelled. Using the distraction to his advantage, France grabbed Vietnam by her shoulders and bit her neck. Her golden-honey eyes opened wide and she fought back a scream, biting her tongue in the process. A small, strangled sound escaped when France started drinking. However, the same thing that happened with Canada occurred within France. As soon as he tasted blood, he snapped out of his hunger-induced haze. France jerked himself away from her. He quickly let go of her and she hit the floor. He swallowed the blood that remained in his mouth, cursing the tantalizing flavor it left.

He ventured a look at Canada and China, who were staring at him in shock. They looked scared out of their minds. Especially China, who was trembling uncontrollably. Canada extended a pale white hand toward China in a weak gesture of comfort.

"Ch-China-" China jumped like he had been shot at. He hit Canada over the head with his ladle; and Canada crumpled and fell to the floor. China whipped around and ran as fast as he could. France waited until China's footsteps faded.

Canada lifted his head.

"Is he gone…?"

France nodded and looked down at the unconscious countries.

"Oh non… What have we done…" France said.

"Sh-should we help them…?" Canada whispered, climbing to his feet. France sighed.

"We probably need to," He said. He bent down and picked up Vietnam, hooking his arms behind her back and under her legs. He turned to Canada.

"Let's just get ourselves some place where we won't run into anyone else."

~Romania's POV~

Romania frowned. China hadn't gotten his costume. He should've been turned by now. The dragon hadn't gotten him, and neither France nor Canada had bitten him; albeit they had gotten Vietnam and Taiwan.

Now that he though about it, America hadn't gotten his costume either. England should've taken care of that.

Romania shook his head. What was he worrying about? They would get their's in time.

He turned to the monitors. His eyes scanned the screens. Perhaps if England couldn't change America, someone a bit more powerful could get the job done.

~The Nordics POV~

"I don't know how Romania expects us to find a 'demon's horn'." Denmark looked around the corridor walls. The torches that lined the walls flickered ominously. "Where would you even find a demon's horn in this place?"

"Maybe we can split up and look for it?" Finland suggested. "It'll take longer if we're all in one big group. If we separate, we'll find the horn faster." A murmur of agreement rippled throughout the group.

"Hm~ I think I'll go on my own. And I'll be the first to find the horn." Denmark said. Iceland sighed.

"I'll go by myself." Iceland muttered.

Sweden wrapped his arms around Finland and Sealand's shoulders in a silent statement.

"I'll go alone." Norway said. He didn't want anyone else with him. He didn't trust this place; there was something wrong with it. The fairies and such that normally followed him wouldn't go into the castle. They had cowered away from it's towering stone spires. They feared the place.

There was something wrong with their host too. Something about Romania was… Disconcerting. It unnerved Norway.

"Right, let's get going!" Denmark said. He began to walk cheerily down the hallway. The countries broke off to look for the horn. Except for Norway. He wasn't looking for the horn. He was going to figure out what was wrong with this place. He wandered down an abandoned hallway, eyes on the floor, puzzling about the odd castle. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt fork in the hall. He looked at the right. It had the same blackish-green stones and mossy floor that the corridor he was in had. Then he looked to the left and stopped. This corridor also had the same features as the other, but the moss on the ground had deep imprints, as through someone did some hard running away from the hall.

Whatever laid in the hallway had scared someone enough to make them flee.

Now Norway was curious.

He began to walk almost silently down the corridor, his feet leaving a soft trail in the moss. He trekked for a little bit before he came to a door on his right. It was slightly ajar. Norway pushed it open. It swung backwards, revealing a room full of bookshelves, the same one that America and Canada had hidden in after England transformed.

The Nordic country poked his head in and looked briefly around the room. No, there wasn't anything wrong with this room. Aside from the amount of dust, it was fairly normal. Nothing wrong here.

Norway shut the door and continued to walk down the hall. However, the further he walked, the more his surroundings began to change. In a few spots on the floor, the dark green moss was black and burned. Some of the torches on the walls were knocked off their hooks and lay on the ground. The further he went, the more burned out torches there were. Eventually, the hallway was plunged into darkness. Norway sighed.

He rotated his hand once, twice, three times. A small ball of blue light appeared in his hands, illuminating the corridor. Norway kept walking until he came upon another door, this time to his right. He pushed open this one and was taken aback.

The room was filled with magical items, wands, spell books, enchanted items, the works. And all of it dripped with black magic. Norway almost fell backwards. He forced himself to set foot inside of the room. That's when he realized what a mess the room was. Everything was displaced, thrown around the room as if a tornado had entered. Norway turned his head to look around and saw a huge scorch mark on one wall.

'_This must be what was wrong with the place…'_ He thought. He stepped further into the room.

Suddenly something hit him on top of the head. It bounced off his hat, falling to the floor with a clinking sound. Norway flinched and looked down. Laying at his feet was an amulet. It had a triangular blue jewel with a deeper blue center that swirled like a small hurricane. The jewel was tied to a braided black string.

Though Norway's face held a neutral expression, he cold feel his blood turned to ice. This thing… This thing was evil. There was no other word to describe it. It was just _evil._

_But… _

Norway felt mesmerized. He felt his head begin to pound, voices whispered to him to take the amulet.

_Take it take it __TAKE IT._

Norway shook his head, trying to stop the onslaught of voices. It was no use. He dropped to his knees, one hand on the floor, the other reaching for the amulet. His teeth were clenched.

"I-I can't fight it…" He gasped.

Of course he couldn't. Romania had known how powerful Norway was, so he picked a particularly strong spell for this amulet, so strong not even Norway could resist it.

Norway's slim fingers wrapped around the jewel. His hand began to glow with a bright turquoise light.

"S-stop… it…" Norway whispered. He held the amulet by it's braided string with shaking hands.

He raised it above his head.

'_N… No…'_ His resisting voice was like a dying breath, weak and quiet.

'ThINk aBoUT iT WoN'T yOu…' The voices hissed. It's voice made Norway's head spin. 'We cAN GiVe YoU POwEr bEYoNd YOuR wILdEsT DrEAmS… You wiLL SuRPasS ThE OThEr'S WiTHouT hArDLy TRyInG. YOu WIll CoNTrOl ThEM. So TeLL uS NOrWaY DeAR…' It purred. 'WhY ARe YoU FiGHtInG Us?'

Norway hung his head in defeat. His hands lowered the amulet around his head. He shut his eyes.

As soon as his hands released the amulet, the change began. Bright blue light seemed to explode from within his core, surrounding him. Beams of deep blue shot out of the amulet. Norway's eyes widened. Power surged into his body, filling him to the brim. The light seemed to melt into his skin, but a thin, glowing line of pale blue still wrapped around him.

He flew upwards and levitated about a foot off the ground. Much like England, his body spread into a cross shape, feet together and arms spread; his palms turned skywards.

His sailor's shirt extended, sleeves hiding his fingers and the bottom of the shirt just covering the tips of his shoes. His tips of his gloved fingers extended and turned cone-like, making them look like claws. The Nordic cross beret in his hair grew bigger and turned blue. Norway's hat began to morph until it became a hood-like thing with black lining that cast shadows over his eyes. The country's eyes slid shut, his hands curled into fists.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing pupil-less irises. The colors of blue in his eyes were broken apart by thin lines of black. The hues rippled and glowed like slow moving lava, swirling around the center of glowing orbs.

A morbid smile snaked onto his face.

"I ThINk I'Ll gO HElP DeNMaRk FiNd ThE DEmOn'S HoRN…" He said. "AfTeR AlL, He DId sAY hE WaNTeD To bE ThE FiRSt To fINd It."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- It was only a matter of time….

Written by Jay~

(FINALLY GOT TO WRITING THIS SORRY IF IT'S CRAPPY)

~The remainder of Spain's crew POV~

After sprinting to get away from the sorcerer and sorceress, the group of Spain, Romano, Netherlands, Belgium, and now America skidded to a halt, exhausted from running. They had put some distance between them.

"D-Dude…..that was freaking scary!" The American panted, leaning against a lichen-covered wall. The others nodded, to shocked to speak.

"N-Now I'm really worried for Fratello….."

"Netherlands, do you think we lost them!?"

"Hopefully…"

"Amigos hold on!"

The rest of the weary band looked at the Spaniard, confused.

"Don't you remember what Romania said? We might need weapons. I think we should get some RIGHT NOW. We have no time to be tired!"

"…the tomato bastardo is right…."

"Yeah! We should also be careful about where we go."

"Well, then let's go look for weapons." The group nodded and started in the direction they were going in again.

A while later, they walked into a dimly lit hallway, the torches' flames growing weak. The group froze when a wail split the air. America blinked, trying to decipher what made the sound.

"Um….hey…..wasn't that Ukraine? It sounded like her…."

Belgium nodded, worry shining in her eyes.

"We should go check it out…" She started in the direction where the sound came from, America following her. The other three males looked at each other uncertainly before following them. They soon arrived at a large doorway; the door opened the entire way. Inside the room were lots of tables with scientific equipment on it. The walls were lined with shelves chock full of test-tube holders, notebooks and other equipment. Near one of the shelves were two members of the Baltic trio, Belarus and Ukraine. Lithuania was hugging the normally fierce Belarusian while she had her head buried in his shoulder; Estonia crouched besides Ukraine on the floor, rubbing her back comfortingly. The group approached them.

"Amigos, what's wrong!?"

Lithuania looked at Spain, his blue eyes swirling with mixed emotions. He pointed to the floor in front of Ukraine and Estonia. Spain's eyes widened. On the floor were all of Russia's clothes except for his scarf, torn at the seams. Next to the clothing was a small puddle of crimson blood, shards of glass mixed in. Belgium's hands shot up to her mouth as she looked on horrified. The other males in the group blinked, frowning.

"So what happened to the commie?"

Belarus shot a glare at the loud-mouthed country, tears spilling out of her eyes. The Spaniard-lead group stood next to the other group, Belgium kneeling next to Ukraine to try and help comfort her.

"**M-Маленький брат…**" The Ukrainian whimpered, her cheeks wet with tears as she softly gripped the sleeve of the torn coat. Belgium and Estonia whispered soothing words to her, but they proved almost ineffective.

"S-So…is vodka bast- Russia…..dead?" Romano whispered, unsure what to do at the moment. Estonia looked up at him, pushing his glasses up it nose before speaking.

"We don't know. He might be. And if he is…well, lets just say it's not safe for us in here if such a powerful country could be killed like this."

_*L-Little brother…-Ukrainian_

~Romania's POV~

Romania laughed deviously as he watched the grieving countries.

"If only they knew! I was right! This is hilarious!"

He continued as his eyes darted across the wall of screens once again, looking for more entertainment. He looked at the large screen with the map.

"Oh? It seems our little Mediterranean trio have found little Italia~"

~Mediterranean group POV~

Egypt sighed, watching the Turk and the Greek fighting for the fifth time since they left through one of the doorways, trying to decide where to go. Italy stood beside him, trying to calm them down.

"We go left!"

"No…we go right."

"Left!"

"Right…"

"LEFT!"

"Right."

"**R-Ragazzi! **C-Calm down! Please stop fighting!"

The Egyptian looked at the Italian, shaking his head.

"They always do this. Just leave them be." He walked past all of them, heading right. Italy trotted after him, catching the attention of the two warring countries. Greece gave a sleepy smile of triumph before following them, Turkey giving a sigh of defeat, walking slowly behind them.

"E-Egypt, do you know where we are going!?"

"Shut it Italy, he doesn't speak much!"

"Yeah…just let him guide us…"

The group had been walking for awhile, a few arguments here and there. Eventually, they had made their way to the western side of the huge castle. After Italy had told them what happened, they abandoned their search of the items they were supposed to find in favor of finding weapons. Italy still had his piece of frame, while Egypt pulled out his sword-staff. Greece had found a large cross, and Turkey picked up an antique Romanian sword. They slowly walked down a long hallway, searching for some place where they could rest temporarily. Italy looked down worried as he followed the three Mediterranean nations.

'_I wonder if Germany is ok…maybe I shouldn't have run off like that…'_

He continued walking until he bumped into the sleepy Greek. The bouncy Italian looked up. His group had stopped in front of a humongous set of double doors. Turkey scratched the back of his head.

"So….we go in?"

"**Sì!**"

"….**Ναι**…"

Egypt nodded. Turkey smiled and walked up to the door, pushing on them. They didn't budge. The masked country frowned, trying again pushing harder. The doors held their ground. Greece walked up to the doors as well, pushing against them. Italy watched them deep in thought, until he heard a loud feminine cackle. All four countries froze, turning around slowly. In front of them was a young woman floating about a foot off the ground. Her dark green dress flowed down to just past her ankles, the trumpet-like sleeves covering all but her slender finger tips. Her long, dark brown hair goes down to her waist, three flowers clipped in. She had dark green eyes, sparking with devious thoughts. On her shoulder was an almost maroon tomcat with a white tail and paws. It had a small mole near the corner of its mouth, also he sported a small Nantucket like curl. Four pairs of eyes widened as they recognized how was in front of them.

"…..H-Hungary….and A-Austria…..?"

_*G-Guys! -Italian_

_*Yes! -Italian_

_*Yes… - Greek_

~China's POV~

"Ai-yah…I'm the only one to survive those incidents aru…I better find another group to stay with…."

After China had gotten away from the vampires, he began aimlessly wandering around, trying to find another group. So far, no such luck for the Asian country.

"I wonder if anyone else got into this situation…."

"S-SU-SAN!"

China froze as he heard a high pitched scream in the next hallway. Recognizing the voice as on of the Nordics', he sprinted around the corner, only to stop short. Norway was floating about a foot above the ground, with a menacing aura surrounding him. His clothes were now a long robe, his hair slightly longer also. His eyes were pupil-less as usual, but his irises appeared to have black in them and swirling. Denmark and Iceland had weapons pulled out and were fighting the Norwegian. Sealand was trying to shield Finland as he tried to shake Sweden awake on the floor. Hot tears were streaming out of the horror-stricken Finn.

"S-Su-san…please…wake up….."

The Asian dashed over to the two and crouched down beside Finland. Said country looked up at China before looking down at Sweden again, still shaking him. China quickly reached a hand down to his neck, feeling for a pulse. He sighed with relief when he felt one.

"He's still alive Finland…he's just…unconscious…"

Finland smiled weakly with relief, wiping his tears.

"FIN!"

Both China and Finland looked up at Denmark, Iceland and Sealand. Denmark had paused while the other two took over trying to tackle Norway. The Dane was panting heavily and shaking slightly, using his battle ax for support.

"Fin! Take Sve and run with China!" The Danish country smiled weakly.

"We'll take care of Nor, ja? Sve shouldn't be a problem to carry right now~"

Denmark then turned back to help Iceland and Sealand as the two countries looked down, shocked. Sweden's clothes were flat against the floor where the Swede was not a minute ago. A dark blue-gray furry head poked out of the navy blue cloth, followed by a body and tail. It was a large cat. It had dark blue-gray fur and a white chest. A Swedish flag ribbon was tied around its neck. The large cat looked up at Finland, its stoic blue-green eyes staring at him with an intimidating gaze, framed with glasses.

"S-Su-san!? Is that you!?"

Sweden blinked, nodding.

"**Jumalan kiitos olet kunnossa!**" The Finn cried, picking him up and hugging him tightly.

"FIN! TAKE SVE AND GO WITH CHINA NOW!"

All three countries looked at Denmark again as he dodged another blast of black energy. The Finn and the Chinese man nodded and took off running down the hallway just has Norway conjured a massive ball of pure black energy, shooting it towards the three tired countries.

"**Nå vil du alle tjene under meg som undersåtter.**"

_*Thank God you're ok! –Finnish_

_*Now you will all serve under me as minions. –Norwegian _


End file.
